


Calloused Hands

by ryujinjakka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/pseuds/ryujinjakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku knows that their friendship is an odd one. He and Yumichika have had sex together but they have never been lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calloused Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



Ikkaku meets Yumichika in a low-class brothel. The brothel doesn't surprise him since they are in in the 73rd District. The low-class part shouldn't surprise him either - they _are_ in the 73rd District. But Yumichika doesn't fit in with the other whores.

Ikkaku wouldn't normally call a man pretty. He has seen a few men in brothels that he might call handsome, but this far out in the districts it is more common to be scarred and exhausted. Yumichika is neither. He is _pretty_. He is fucking _beautiful_. The gap between him and the next most attractive person in the house is _large_. It is obvious to Ikkaku that Yumichika could have bartered passage into a better district with his body and that he hasn't done so is odd. But it also isn't any of Ikkaku's business.

With how beautiful Yumichika is Ikkaku figures that there will be a line of customers going out the door no matter how expensive he is. That there isn't is surprising, but he counts that as good fortune. His already good day is getting better.

Yumichika's smiles are more sly than flirtatious and his hands are strangely calloused. Ikkaku doesn't care - it is best sex he's ever had. In the morning after settling his payment with the Mother of the brothel, Ikkaku finds Yumichika waiting outside. He is dressed in bright floral clothing that is at odds with the muted colors of the street around them.

"I'm coming with you," Yumichika says into the still morning.

"Eh?" Ikkaku says blankly. He is never at his best this early.

Yumichika laughs. "It's time for me to move on. I'm traveling with you." He says it as if Ikkaku has no choice in the matter.

"I'm not going to protect you," Ikkaku says as he narrows his eyes. He will not be this man's bodyguard.

"I don't expect you to," Yumichika says as he palms the hilt of a sword belted to his waist.

Ikkaku opens his mouth to comment but then closes it. A sword would explain his calloused hands nicely.

"I'll even fight you," Yumichika offers. There is a glint in his eyes that Ikkaku does not see often. It is the gleeful anticipation of a good fight. Ikkaku raises his estimation of the man's skill a little bit more.

"You'd better," Ikkaku agrees and starts walking towards the edge of town.

It is the beginning of a friendship that will last for centuries.


End file.
